King Henryk
King Henryk was a minor character in the fourteenth Dark Parables game, Return of the Salt Princess. He was the former King of the Grak Kingdom. He is based on the King from the tale of The Princess Who Loved her Father Like Salt. More information is coming soon. Appearance and Personality Since King Henryk died a long time before the events of Return of the Salt Princess, his appearance is known only from how he is depicted in portraits and statues. He had blonde hair and would usually dress in red robes. King Henryk loves Princess Wanda, but he couldn't speak properly to her, making him seemed cold and harsh. He doesn't like the idea of someone else capturing Wanda's heart and was quick to declare war on the Daemon Evokers clan after mistaken Nuada's message for a declaration of war. When Wanda entrust her daughter, Princess Brigid, into his care, he couldn't refused her request and loved the girl as if she was his daughter. When he banished the Princess, he must have had a reason to, since it was hinted that he watched her depart with mournful eyes. He also must've been secretive, seeing as he kept a secret from his daughter, probably for her own sake. History Not much is known about King Henryk's history, but at one point, as he grew old, he asked his only daughter, Princess Brigid, how much she loved him. When she answered that she loved him as much as salt and explained why, he proclaimed that the power of salt would protect her from that time on and immediately banished her from the Kingdom. Despite the fact that his daughter and her two royal guards, Serafina and Mercy, begged him to change his mind, he would not reconsider. As Brigid was leaving the Grak Kingdom, the King watched her with sad eyes. Relationships * Princess Brigid (adopted daughter) * Queen Wanda (former fiancee, deceased) * Witch (advisor/enemy) * Nuada (enemy, deceased) * Serafina (enemy, deceased) * Mercy (enemy, deceased) Relevant Parables 'The Exiled Salt Princess ' (from Return of the Salt Princess) Once upon a time, there was a King who had only one daughter whom he loved very much. As time passed, the King grew old, but the Princess remained as young as ever. One day, the King asked the Princess how much she loved him. "Why is my father asking me this?" the Princess wondered. "Of course, I love him. He is my father after all. How can I express my love for him?" Now there were two guards whom the Princess loved as sisters. The Princess asked one of her guards, "What should I say?" "How about comparing him to gold?" suggested the guard. "It's very valuable, and you love the King just as much." The Princess felt that gold was not the answer. Then, the Princess asked her other guard, who was clever and level-headed. "How about comparing your love to jewels?" suggested the guard. "They are very precious, and you love the King just as much." The Princess was still not satisfied by this shallow answer. Finally, she arrived at her own answer. "I love you just as much as salt," the Princess told the King. "This Kingdom's wealth is built on salt. You are as precious to me as salt is to our Kingdom. More importantly, the power of salt has protected me since I was born, just as you have protected me," the Princess declared. The King replied, "Very well, let the power of salt protect you from now on. You are hereby banished from this Kingdom." Thus, the Princess was exiled and forbidden from returning to her Kingdom unless summoned by the King. No matter how the Princess and her guards begged and bargained, nobody could change the King's mind. The next day, the Princess left her Kingdom crying. The cold in the air matched the chill in her heart. Legends say that the King watched his daughter depart with mournful eyes. Trivia * Henryk is a Polish name that means "Ruler of the Home". Gallery RSP King Henryk concept art.jpg|King Henryk concept art RSP_King_Henryk_statue.jpg|King Henryk statue RSP_King_Henryk_and_Royal_Advisor_portrait.jpg|King Henryk and Royal Advisor portrait RSP_King_Henryk's_remains.jpg|King Henryk's remains Category:Return of the Salt Princess Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Fathers Category:Moonlight Romance Category:Deceased